Maid for you
by Perfect Malfunction
Summary: Elle is the new maid in the Harmonica Palace! She is assigned as Prince Chase's personal maid. What happens when Chase uses her for sexual pleasure? Rated M for Sexual content,and foul language. Basic a Molly/Chase story with a different name for her.


**Hi there! Making a new HM story! Love this game BTW! Anyhow, I'm changing my name to 'perfect malfunction' but its still same old me! **

**READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND MY CHARACTERS:**

**SO basically this is a ChaseXMolly story but I just HATE the name Molly so I decided her name would be Elle instead. But still same face and everything. Any BTW, this story is rated M for a reason, so please, don't get bored with the starting.**

**And anyway before you get bored, I better start:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon in anyway, though I wish Chase and Wizard and Harvest King were mine…**

Some places are still ruled by a royal family. One being the place I just moved to: Harmonica Island. Of course it's more modern now, like with governmental procedures and all that, but we still have the classic king and queen and their son, the prince.

The land itself was deprived in health. The soil, I heard already from my friend Candace, grew very poor-quality crops, the fires were weak and the water around the area was violent and as a result, there wasn't much fish. But yet the folk that lived there were happy and friendly enough. It almost made up for the characteristics of island. Key word: almost.

What was _I _doing here at this kind of place? Long story short: my parents recently died in car crash and left me with no means of support since I had to use the money that was left to pay off their debts. I saw a brochure about the island that mentioned needing a maid for the palace and voila! Here I am.

I knock at the tall gates surrounding the passage. A stern-looking man comes to answer.

"You are?"

"Elle Starling—"

"Ah, yes, the new maid," he finishes for me. "Come in quickly."

I'm sent to stand before the king and queen for them to interview me.

"Name?" The king barks out.

I flinch. "Elle Starling, your highness."

"Applying for?"

"Maid, your honor."

"Of what kind?" he questions and I mentally blanch. I didn't think about that part.

"Any position available, your highness." I reply without showing my inner anxiety.

"Colleen!" He suddenly turns to the officers in the chamber. A young woman emerges.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"What open slots for maids do we have available?" She must be in charge of all the servants.

Colleen thinks for a moment before answering warily, "We need a maid for the prince, but we could also use her for help in the kitchen, though it is pretty much full."

The king studies me carefully, but before he can say anything, the queen speaks up.

"Well she looks sweet enough, doesn't she, darling? Could be a good friend to the prince even."

The king lets out a sigh before relenting. "Very well, Elle Starling, you are the prince's new maid."

I'm about to thank him and excuse myself when he gives me another look. "Be aware, girl, the prince holds the right to have you to do _anything_ for him." He dismisses me with a wave of his hand.

I shudder. Was it just me or was there another meaning his words?

"Thank you, your highness." I murmur as I am leaving with Colleen.

Colleen explains the rules to me: I am given a separate room—as the prince's personal servant—that is connected to his own room, I am to say nothing to offend him, and I am report for breakfast with him every morning, but I eat with my fellow maids in the kitchen. In addition, I have to run errands for him all over town. Okay…so far not too bad.

She leads me into the main room for all the servants and walks over to a large chest and pulls out a black-and-white maid's uniform. The neckline dips into a narrow V and skirt would hardly cover my ass.

"You have to wear this at all times," she informs me.

"Even at night?" I protest.

She laughs. "You have a separate uniform for that." She pulls out a very short white nightgown. The style is very similar to other uniform. "Plus you must wear only these undergarments."

_What am I supposed to be, a sex toy? Skimpy uniforms, provoking undergarments, what do they expect is going to happen? _I think, staring at the garter belt, stockings and lacy bra. And don't even get me started on the thin, lace panties!

After showing me my room, Colleen leaves in a hurry, saying something about getting dinner prepared. I sit on the bed, thinking again just how quickly my life had gone from happy with my family to being here.

Colleen's instructions were to put on the uniform as soon as she left, so I complied, quickly stepping out of my comfortable clothing into the revealing attire that was still, shamefully, very comfortable.

I step out of the room to try to get to the main room place. And in the span of few minutes, I'm on the ground.

The person I had bumped into reached down and pulled me up. "I'm so sorry," he's saying. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I manage to get out. Falling on your butt that hard is NOT healthy. I look up to his face—for he is several inches taller than me. His eyes are purple and his hair pale blond tinted with peach highlights.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you the new maid?" he asks, looking curiously at me. I look down and nod.

"Not just that, she's _your _maid, Prince." Colleen comes walking down the hallway and passes us to go into a room. What happened to dinner? And this handsome guy was the _prince?_

"You're _my _maid? Like personal servant?"

"Yes," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Well then," he suddenly leans close to my ear, "I guess I have a very sexy maid to take care of me." He pulls away, smirking to himself.

I'm shocked at his forwardness and words, but I know how to hide my emotions.

"Walk with me," he orders and I comply obediently.

"You know," he continues, "I never fully appreciated the clothing you maids have to exhibit. It always caused them to try to seduce me with their ugly charm. But I think I'm starting to see the value of them." He gives me one of those smiles that just made me shudder.

We're alone now; the corridor's deserted. He seems to realize it too and swiftly grabs my hands and pulls them over my head, pushing me against the cold wall. His other hand ghosts over my face and he trails it down my neck to my revealing bodice.

"You've a gifted body, you know." He compliments. "I don't think mother's are bigger."

My face goes red.

"I hope you know," he whispers. "You're mine to do anything with."

I guess that's what the king meant.

He squeezes my left breast over the fabric and I gasp, but then he lets go of my other hand. "It's time for dinner." He states and starts in the direction of the dinner hall. I head to the kitchen, but he grabs my arm. "You're to eat with me today."

I let him lead me to the dinner hall.

"I'm here." The prince announces as he flings the doors open.

"Ah, Chase, you're finally here." The king says smiling. His small eyes land on me in my uniform and widen unmistakably with lust. "And you have brought the new servant, I see."

"Yes father, may she sit with us?" Chase asks with a fake sweet voice. "Your servants do."

His majesty hesitates and gives in. "She is a royal maid, of course she can."

Dinner was…how do you say…interesting…I was basically ignored but the prince kept me busy enough. He had snaked his hand under the table and onto my thigh. It moved upward and he started rubbing my inner thigh. And it took all my strength not to moan in pleasure. Fun dinner huh?

I hear my door that connects to the Prince's room open and I sit up quickly, relaxing when I realize that it's Prince Chase.

"Prince, do you need something? You only needed to call me."

His face looked troubled. "What's wrong?" I get up and lead him back to his bed. "You can tell me," I coax.

His head snaps to me. "You're only my maid!"

I flinch away. "I'm sorry Prince. I was just trying to help. I'll go to my room."

I start back to my room dejectedly but I feel his hand on my wrist.

"Wait! Don't go! Please!" I forgot I had to obey him. So I didn't leave. I sat on his bed with him in silence. But it was serene, though he was upset.

"I won't ask you what's wrong," I begin," but just know this, I'm always here for you."

**Sorry if it's moving too fast. Just want them to be half friends. Please REVIEW~ and sorry I didn't know how to end it XD**


End file.
